Kamen Rider Stray
Kamen Rider Stray Summary Saruto Yasei (22) is adult that is about to start a long journey to regain his memory as a rider, he is left alone in an extrange dark place, with noone by his side, until one day a white figure appears in front of him, it was a young radinat woman, with blue eyes an white hair, that offers to Saruto an opportunity to get back to his own world and regain his memories, is not an easy journey because to recover his live, he must travel several worlds, that have a piece of his memories in each world, and he most defeat and enemy who has his memories, but them the lady give to him his driver, a send to him te memories of how to use it, the he use the belt to henshin intro Kamen Rider Stray, a wild rider apperantly with no direction or home, but in his journey he is not gonna be alone, he is gonna make a lot of friends and also a lot of enemies, this is the story of a rider with no home and not direction, just a stray guy who wants to find his place in this wild world. Ep.1 The Darkness Souls, A new journey Begins: It was september, the wind was around of all the people, people smile, life and have fun, and specially a young kid who loved to get in trouble, who was that kid, i bet all of you know who i am talking about, he was like another regular kid who wanted to gets some fun, and this kid had a lot of that thanks to the fact that his parent were important archeologists, from Japan, they travel the world along with his kid, and discover many anciant objects, the kid was save because he wasn't alone, by her side was her older sister Tsukasa, who was pretty good in close combat tactics, and protects him a lot of times, cuz this kid always is in trouble, all was looking like a paradise to this kid, until one day the kid discover an ancient belt in one of the travels, the parents were very impress, they take the object and they were gonna send it to the central archiological storage in Japan, but something get wrong with the plane they were traveling, soon out of nowhere a deathly storm surrender the plane, and the plane crash near in the coast of Japan, the Kid and the Sister Survive unconscius, but the parents did get that lucky. That day the kid loose his world and feel like he didn't have anything, He and Her sister were taken to a near Hospital, and that night something happens, a young lady appears in the dreams of the boy he wasn't able to see her, but the lady says to Him: "Boy do you believe in destiny" The boy didnt understand the question, and she says. "When the moment arrives you will fight to decide your own destiny, one day i will reappear, until them dont give up, one day you will find your place in this world" The Kid was confuse, and then the mysterius lady diseppears. The morning come a the kid awake to see his only family that he still had, his sister was right next to his bed, with a smile and tears in her face, she promeso to him and they fallen fathers, that she never gonna let anything bad to happen to his brother ever again and with this promise, the kid was surprise, he was filling like his family was back again with him, and with a smile in his young face, he say. "One-san evrything is fine, dont be sad One-san" With Tears of Joy the sister hug his little brother intensently. The years past the kid is no a kid any more is a young adult starting his university days in a special school for young researchers, and what about his sister, well she became part of special unit in Japan who fight against people that stole treasures of Japan. The boy was a full grown man, find dreams in his mind, and that dreams is to figure out the belt that he discover many years ago, he felt like that was the last item of his beloved parents, and he dedicated evry single days to discover the mystery around this item, until one day, he put the belt in him, just doing a prank in the university, and the belt activeted the power that was sealed many years ago, he became a powerful force in just an instance, way faster, stronger and powerful then any human, it was amazing, the belt, the last discover of his parents was without a doubt a miraclous discovery. The time past and he discover the fact that there was people who wanted to obtain the belt who use his power to release an army of dark spirits and make the wolrd a dark abyss, wasn't easy but by the time he was able to domain his powers and defeat the enemy, but not alone, her sister was a backup in the police, and there where to more guys who also have special items of their own, the time past and the young man at last defeated his enemies, but that wasn't the final. One day, a mysterius figure appears before him, was a young lady, he wasn't able to see her, but he remenber's her, was the same girl he was watching many years ago, but before they make contact, a dark shadow appears and swallow him in a dark area. The young man awakes without his memories, in a dark place, with no signs of light, all was darkness, he didnt believe what he was seeing, he was despair and screaming trying to find a way out but it was useless. He didnt know how much time passed, but by the time he wasn't able to cry anymore or scream, he was alone, and he was only feeling sad and despair, but before the darkness absorb him, a white light appears, was the same young little, it was amazing a young little with blue eyes and a long white hair, she looks like a goddess, and the she says: "Saruto" The man was impress, what she was saying, and them: "Yasei Saruto, that's your name" And them the young woman, touch him, and he was able once again to talk, and them he says: "You,... You know who i am" Then she says: "Yes, you are a hero" Surprise he says: "A Hero? Me? Then she says "Yes, but to ragain you memories you must start a new journey, it's not going to be easy, but if you finish you will be back to your world, and be with the ones who love you" Then he says: "The ones that love me...i dont remeber anything of my past...but if there is people who is waiting for my return...im not gonna give up...any challenge...i will not be scared anymore...what i have to do?W Then she says: "Take this belt and this disc, and your new journey will begin, good luck young hero", then she gets right in front of Saturo, and kiss his front, then the memories of how to use his belt was again in his mind. Then the shadows go and the lady diseapperas, and them the man awakes in a banking. He was surprise was the first time in a while that he sees people or the sun once again, evrything was looking fine until a clock make a noise, and then a Black Flag appears, and then mans in white and blacks suits appears in all places looking the citizens, and the one of the guys makes a announcement: "All People behold the mighty power of the special troopers of the ancient organization of Shocker, any citizens that didnt pay they taxes now will be executed for us, as a proof of the fact that noone cant question our autorhity, troopers bring the prisoners" And then a lot of people in chains appears in the center of the cirty, even kids, women and old people, probably innocents that where too poor to pay taxes, and then the guy says: "Now the execution will begin, behold our unquestioned judgement" All the people were scared of the execution, a lot of people were screaming and crying cuz a lot of the prisoners were friends a familiars of the people. And them the guy says: "Now you kid will be the first, noone question the autority of Shocker,now die, and maybe you will be with god, haha" The kid was scared and closing his eyes strongly, the guy was about to slice the kid but them Saturo, put rights before the guy was able to slice the kid, and throw the sword and kid the guy, and then he says: "Are you okay the big mean guy hurts you?" The kid says: "No...thanks" And then the guy says: "Who dares to interrupts the execution" Saturo Says: "Me, you got any trouble about that" Then the guy says: "You insolent, who are you, some kind of hero or maybe just a wild dog, who wants to be slice by this sword" Then Satoru says: "I don't even know who i am, but one thing is sure, im not gonna let you do as you please" Then the guy says: "Insolet get him!" Them all the suit guys starts to attack him, there was many of them all skillfull, but he was better any punch or kick, he dodge like that was nothing, and kick and punch mane of that suit guys, he was quite fast and strong, and just when he was about to attack the guy who started evrything, them the remaining guys where about to proceed with the execution. He tried to kick them, but them the guy slice his arm with his sword, and them he says. "I can believe a wild dog like you can make so much damage to my soldiers, so you dont let me any other choice them use this" And them few belts appears in many of the soldier and even in that guy: http://s2.subirimagenes.com/imagen/previo/thump_9396355evil-belts.png All of them say HENSHIN a they all transform into riders (Troopers from Ichigo, Faiz and Gaim) The Main guy was a Ichigo black trooper, and the he says: "Today we have a special services with new execution, all riders kill the prisoners and them kill this wild dog" All of they say: YES! All the people were scared and starting to run, Saturo tried to protect the prisoner but one of the faiz trooper hit him, them one of the Kurokage troopers almost kills him, and them Evil Ichigo, give him a punch, in his chest, he was very damaged, and them the guy says: "A Wild dog, will be always a wild dog, know your place in this world you fool, now begin the execution" Saturo screamming says no!!!! Them he says: "Im not gonna let you guys kill all this people, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Them a belt appears, in him. The guy says: "What imposible another belt, this one...it cant be" Saturo them says putting a disc of a wolf in his belt: HENSHIN! And them the disc transform him into a rider. The evil troopers were about to kill the prisoners, but Saturo stopped all and defeating all of the executioners, until only three riders remains. Then he says: "Im...gonna...defeat all of you" Them the Evil Ichigo says: "This can't be...who are you" Them he says: "Like you say, im just a wild dog, but a prefer you call me Kamen Rider Stray, so you're going to surrender, or this is gonna get wild! END of the first chapter. In next issue: Satoru is in a world that the evil organization shocker is in command because a an evil computer that constantly makes new evil rider belts, Satoru must stop the production to continue the operations, a strange lady appears before him, and a special hero brings to him a way to defeat the evil shocker, In Kamen Rider Stray next chapter: Ep.2: Defeat the Evil Shocker. An old legend Reborns! So you are gonna surrender or this is gonna get Wild. NEXT CHAPTER Ep.2: Defeat the Evil Shocker. An old legend Reborns! FakeIchigo: Defeat that insolet fool! Kurokage/Faiz Trooper: Roger The three of them were going to attack Stray at once, but he uses his speed to dodge the attacks, and kick the troopers and punch in the face the fakeIchigo. FakeIchigo: This...is...impossible, how he can be this strong... Stray: Not bat for a wild dog ah, now i should put an end of you guys. Then he make the disc inside of the belt spin once more, and the belt says: RELEASE RAGE, now stray is preparing his final attack. FakeIchigo: Destroy him! The troopers were preparing they (inal attacks too, but before they even tried to attack Stray with an enormous speed he use the claws in his hands an attack them, freezing their moves and then he jumps over the sky, and get down with a powerful kick destroying the two troopers riders. (The attack: Rampage Wolf Kick) Stray: So, anyone else? FakeIchigo: mmm with anger you will remeber this and then he dissapears. Stray: see you later i guess. Then he take out the disc and go back to normal. Saruto: "MIND" that was amazing, the people. The he get close to the prisoners and says: Saruto: Is evryone okay? The prisoners look him happily and say yes, and thank him for what his done, and then he says: Saruto: Sorry, but who were those guys. A lady appears in front of him and says: Lady: They were the Rider Troopers of Shocker, the ruler of this city. Saruto: Shocker?! Who are those guys? Lady: An evil organizations who makes super humans to slave the mankind, a long time ago the take the control of this city, with the project of the rider troopers, and since then the only thing we know about this place is just fear and sadness. Sartuo: But, there wasnt anyone who tried to stop them? Lady: Well an old tell says that one of he cyborgs tried to stop shocker operations but he diseappear a long time ago. We dont know what is going to happen now, maybe as a punishment they will destroy the city or use all of us as vessels for they experiments... Evryone was scared, and feeling pain, dispair and sadness, Saruto dont know much about his past, but he sure knows one thing, that his job as a rider is to save all the people from danger and bring hope to evryone then he says. Saruto: Dont worry i will stop them, maybe this isnt my place, but i cant ignore if someone is in danger, i will defeat Shocker! Lady: Thanks, but are you sure you will be able to do this alone. Saruto: I dont know but i have Yokae: Call me Yoake, it's what i want more to then anything else, a bright dawn for evryone.o tried. Lady: Dont worry, you dont have to do this alone because i will be by your side. Saruto: Miss, this rtle something about Shocker's facilities i will guide you to their basement. Saruto: Thank you, and you are? Yoake: Calkel me Yoake, we dont remenber much about our past lives before shocker, a lot of us lost even our nams. Saruto: I Will defeat shocker this i sure! Yoake: Let's Go! Then they left the city, and the citizens were all happy bringing a little hope and fate that those guys will defeat shocker.Meanwhile in shocker basement the Fake Ichigo reports the situation to his leaders. FakeIchigo: Sir a group of our best rider troopers was defeated by one unknow rider. ????: Was the FIRST we battle before. FakeIchigo: No sir, this is a rider like a never seen before. ????: Interestint, if we get lucky we can capture him and use it as one of our best soldiers. This is your knew orders take him to the basement, so i can personatly defeat that so called rider. FakeIchigo: As you wish, General Black. ?????: We gonna have to take some actions in this problem dont you think. G.Black: Right, Colonel Zol-sama, because of that metling rider that first, he destroy our great leader and mostly of our man in battle, but after he defeat him, he also disseapear, not even the second was able to do something and he just escape that day. C.Zol: True but now we are gonna take control of the most powerful rider in the this moment, and turn him into our biggest weapon. G.Black: Soon not only this city will fear us more, the entire world finally is gonna be ours. Black/Zol: Hail Shocker! Shocker Combatmen: KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI!!!! Meanwhile Saruto: I ask you this once again you know how to enter shocker basement? Yoake: Well yes and no, i dont know how to enter but i know someone who can enter, my dad, well actually my step dad. Saruto: This will be hard, but we dont have other option. Then our partners arrive to a little house, down in the darkest forest, were a legend lives trying to find some peace and quite, while he is training. Yoake: Dad, im here, i bring a guest. Then a man with and scarf appears, right in front of them. ?????: A guest that's rare, you never bring anyone him, perhaps his your boyfriend? Yoake: Dont say stupid things now, i just met that guy today. Saruto "Mind": THAT GUY... ?????: Oh sorry, sorry, i always like to be making some jokes, that the way i keep my good mood. ?????: So who are you young man? Saruto: I am Saruto, Saruto Yasei, nice to meet you. ?????: That's rare, a last name, nobody has last names since Shocker have the control, are you from another city? Saruto: Kinda, the only thing i can say is that my home is far away i guess. ?????: Interesting, so Yo-chan why is this guy here? Yokae: Well, dad, he is a rider. ?????: A rider!! Impossible, how this can be? Then Saruto show his belt and the the mysterious man get surprissed. ?????: Unbelieve a rider, there hasnt be a rider since the FIRST. ?????: Answer me are you ready, to risk your live for people that you dont even know. Saruto: Maybe this isnt my home, but i can let shocker do whatever they want with the people, i will protect them. ?????: First i wanna try your abilities fighting, let's go outside. Then the two man go outside in the forest to have a training combat, but this mysterious man has the abilities to fight? ?????: come here make the first attack! Saruto: OK AHHHH (Then he rush right in front of the man trying to punch him, but he dodged. ?????: C'mon be more fast. Saruto: AHHH (Then he tries a kick, but the man stopped with his hand) ?????: You need to be more stronger then this. Saruto: Then he tries a several attacks but failed. ?????: And last you need to feel the movements of your oponent if you wanna defeat them, that's something i learned a long time ago. Then scars appear in the faces of the man. Saruto: Sir are you hurt those scars. ?????: Dont worry this scars are my pride only appears when i am fighting, and i will fight against shocker once more. Saruto: Once more, what do you mean? Yokae: My father is also a rider. Saruto: AH, he is a rider? Yokae: Yes he was the partner of the first a long time ago. ?????: You can call me Ichimonji. Ichimonji: Now is time to get to the basement, your training will be over in the battle camp. Saruto: Yes sir. Ichimonji: Yo-chan stay here, we need someone to get hoper to the citizens if we fail. Yoake: Dont say that dad, i know you can defeat them, i will waiting for both of you. Ichimonji: OK. its a promise. Saruto: We will defeat Shocker. And then the two riders arrive in the Ichimonji's Cyclone, and go to defeat Shocker. Meanwhile in Shocker Basement. FakeIchigo: Shocker's Combatmen we need to be ready to capture the rider, all the units most attack as soon as that rider arrives a capture our newest test subject. Combatmen: KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI! Then an Alarm sounds. FakeIchigo: The computer is detecting intruders close to this area, show the monitor. Combatman: KI! FakeIchigo: So the rider and an extrange man are arriving, this is sweet combatmen AttakcK! Combatmen: KI KI KI KI KI! Ichimonji: We are getting close to the basement, be ready for a welcome party. Saruto: Ok! Then a lo of Combatmen appears in front of them. Combatmen: KI KI KI KI KI KI KI KI! Ichimonji: So minions, are you rider to fight boy. Saruto: Yes, this should be easy. Then the two of then starting to fight against the combatmen with amazing fighting skills they defeat all the minions, doing some punches, kicks, jump, dash attacks, a lot of finta, the combatmen were easily defeated by these two amazing fighters, and then the Fake Ichigo Arrives. FakeIchigo: So i see you again wild dog. Saruto: I gonna end what i started. FakeIchigo: Hold your fight Rider, i here to take you right into the basement, from orders of my superiors. Ichimonji: So those two wanna play okay, this time im gonna defeat them for sure. FakeIchigo: Follow me Then the riders get into Shocker's basement, and get into the main lab of shocker were colonel zol and general Black were waiting. Zol: So this is the newest rider ah. Black: Hey kid i have a proposition for you! Black: Join to us Shocker, and you will be one of our best commanders you even will rule this city. Saruto: Sound interesting, but forgeret, i see what you do with the people, im not gonna be part of such a pity group. Zol: Insolent, that's just a shame, i guess we dont have other option then brainwash both of you. Then a trap is set and the to riders get capture in the lab for a mysterious machine. Zol: Both of you liked, this is a special machine made specially to brainwash or men, and now you will be our puppets. Black: Ichigo hit the switch. Then a strange device arrives from the floor ready to brainwash the two riders. Ichimonji: I refuse to be your minion again. Zol: But 12 you were always my favorite. Ichimonji: My name is Hayato Ichimonji, and i never gonna be your brainless minion again. Black: Fool, you cant henshin, without your Cyclone, so this is the end. Ichimonji: I dont think so (Then the belt of the rider appears in Ichimonji) Black: AH?! Zol: WHAT?! Ichimonji: HENSHIN! Then a lot of wind a lights appear in the room, turning Ichimonji into Kamen Rider, and destroying the evil machine once and for all. Kamen Rider: POWER Number 2, Here arrives Kamen Rider 2. Kamen Rider2: Are you okay Saruto-kun. Saruto: Yes im fine. FakeIchigo: Bastard (Then he get ready to do a rider kick own Kamen Rider, then) Saruto: (Set the disc on the belt) HENSHIN! Saruto: I Don't think so. Then he puts right in front of FakeIchigo a block the attack. Kamen Rider Stray: I will be your opponent. FakeIchigo: Very well, let's take this outside. (The he jumps outside and Stray too) Kamen Rider: Shocker this time i will defeat you (This is for you Hongo) Zol/Black: Ge ready for your defeat! Meanwhile outside. Stray: This time im gonna defeat you. FakeIchigo: Yeah right, come here dark cyclone. FakeIchigo: Try to defeat me now you bastard. Then with the D.Cyclone, he give to stray several attacks, hurting Stray a lot. Stray: You...bastard... FakeIchigo: This is your end Stray, get ready to say good bye. But when he was getting ready to destroy stray, the cycole appears and hit the dark cyclone. Stray: Cyclone but how? That doesnt matter now, be ready to be defeated. Then like in the movies, take make a lot of movements with explosions in the motorcycle, until the moment when Stray feel the wind in Cyclone Fulling him with power, and turning he's armor a little green. Stray: I can feel it, the wind, the wind is calling me. Stray: Be ready for your defeat. Then Stray's jump from the motercycle and with a right kick, he says: Stray: Rider Kick!!!! FakeIchimonji: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FakeIchimonji: GLORY TO SHOCKER! (And explodes, yeah like you dont know that -_-) Stray: I did it, know to save Ichimonji-san. Meanwhile in the base: A serious fight with Kamen Rider and the leaders of shocker's was in their climax until the to general, asume their evil forms. Zol: I am in my WereWolf form now, i will unleash all my powers. Black: You will never going to defeat in my Hiruchameleon form, prepare for your doom. Kamen Rider: .... Then WereWolf and Hiruchameleon, attacks Ichimonji, putting him into a corner, he was almost getting defeated. Zol/Black: This is your end. Stray: HHHAAAA (With a fast kick stop the two of then) Stray: Ichimonji-san are you okay? Kamen Rider: Nice move Saruto-Kun. Zol/Black: Who the hell are you. Stray: You can call me Kamen Rider Stray, so are you going to surrender or this is gonna get wild? WereWolf: Silence! Hiruchameleon: Im going to destroy you! Kamen Rider: Time to make some more practice exercise. Stray: YES! Then the battle begins, Stray takes care of the werewolf and Kamen Rider take care of Hiruchameleon, the battle was getting intense until the evil ones spray some ray direct from their mouths. Stray: AHHH! Kamen Rider: AHHH! Stray: (This is bad, i need to concentrate like Ichimonji says) "Flash back" Ichimonji: Be Fast, Be Strong, Ichimonji: And more importanly be smart. Stray: (I need to concentrate feel the movements of my opponent feel the wind) Black/Zol: This is the end (Spreading a ray in their arms) Stray: NOW! (Then both of them jumps right before the attacks! Stray: Now is our turn, (The he makes the disc spin) RELEASE RAGES. Kamen Rider: Let's end this (putting energy on his right leg) Stray: AHHHHH HAAAA (Using his claws to paralize the enemies) Zol/Black: We cant move. Kamen riders: NOW DOUBLE RIDER FINAL KICK! Then the both of them realese energy from their feet a kick the both of them. Zol: My ambitions...once...again.... Black: My basement...my power...no Zol/Black: GLORY TO SHOCKER!!!!!!! (And then both of them explode) And the energy was so intense then the whole basement explode. Then the two riders flee safely outside. Kamen Rider: Good job...! Stray: I think i am better WereWolf then that monster. Kamen Rider: Now look who is making jokes. Stray: I Learn from the best. Kamen Rider: (Smiling) Then the two riders shake their hands. And for a miracle the Shocker Basement was destroying and the ramaining menbers our shocker gets arrested, and all the people are finally free thanks to two heroic Riders, be strong riders for the sake of all mankind. END of Chapter 2. In next Stray Episode: The rider say goodbye to his new friends and gets a visit from an old friend, then a new world appears right in front of him, now he arrives to the city of the wind, Fuuto, two meet some new friends, but also some fearsome enemies, dont miss next Kamen Rider Stray Chapter. Ep.3 Farewell Friends. A Brand New Wind on my face. So you are going to surrender, or this is gonna get wild? announcementut af Category:Mystery Figure Category:Journey Through the Decade Category:Alone Category:Destiny Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Wolf Category:Slasher Riders